I will always love you even you don't love me anymore
by shalalaaa
Summary: Maukah kau mendengarkan kisah cinta ku? Kisah cinta tentang sepasang manusia yang akhirnya harus berpisah karna ego. Dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan peyesalan. hah.. memang penyesalan datang terakhir. (author gak pinter bikin summary, maaf. .) (foto cover juga bukan punya author, nemu di google itu)


_Maukah kau mendengarkan kisah cinta ku? Kisah cinta tentang sepasang manusia yang akhirnya harus berpisah karna ego. Dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan penyesalan. hah.. memang penyesalan datang terakhir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi dari anime/** **manga Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **-I Will Always Love You Even You Don't Love Me Anymore-**

 **Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

 **Lagu: Teruskanlah dari Agnes Monica**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Pairing: Rivaille x female Eren**

 **Warning: ooc, modern life, disini Eren-nya cewek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pernahkah kau bicara.. tapi tak didengar?**_

 _ **Tak dianggap sama sekali.**_

 _ **.**_

"Rivaille~ Liat deh, aku baru potong rambut loh!" ujar Eren sambil memamerkan rambut coklatnya yang tinggal sebahu. Ya memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Eren masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Lagipula tak salah bukan jika kamar itu kamar kekasihmu sendiri?

Dan yah.. disana sang kekasih -Rivaille- masih sibuk membaca majalah langganannya. Memang susah ya punya kekasih seorang model tampan yang sedang naik daun, dan sekali lagi Eren hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sudah berkali-kali ia tak dianggap seperti ini. 'Mungkin Rivaille memang sedang sibuk, aku tak boleh mengganggunya sekarang!' ucap Eren dalam hati.

.

 _ **Pernahkah kau tak salah.. tapi disalahkan?**_

 _ **Tak diberi kesempatan.**_

 _ **.**_

Makan malam hari ini terasa sangat sepi. Eren -yang notabenya orang yang sangat ceria dan tak bisa diam- hanya diam saja. Suasana canggung meliputi ruang makan hari ini.

"Hm.. ini kopinya." Eren mengambil cangkir kopi dari dapur dan meletakannya di samping kanan tangan Rivaille. Entah ada angin apa, sebelum Eren duduk kembali ke kursinya.

PRANGG!

"KAU INI BODOH YA? KENAPA KOPINYA DI TARUH DI SINI? OTAK MU SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI? OH DAN LIAT SEKARANG CELANA KU JADI KOTOR!" Sudah biasa Eren disalahkan seperti ini.

"Maaf Rivaille.. maaf." Ucap Eren berkai-kali, sambil memunguti pecahan cangkir kopi Rivaille.

"Ah, aku sudah tak nafsu lagi untuk makan." Rivaille berdiri dari duduknya. "Dan kau.." telunjuk Rivaille mengarah ke wajah Eren yang sudah berlinang air mata. "Bersihkan semua ini." Perintah Rivaille adalah mutlak bagi Eren. Dan Eren hanya bisa menjalankan perintahnya dengan tangisan pilu.

.

 **#Flashback on#**

Eren yang waktu itu masih mahasiwa semester satu di kampusnya hanya bisa diam dimarahi seniornya.

"Hei Rivaille sudah sudah.. kalau kau memang menyukainya ken- buaghh!" Belum sempat Hanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tinjuan manis dari Rivaille sudah melesat mulus ke pipi kanan Hanji.

"Heh? Be-benarkah itu?" Wajah Eren merah padam karna ucapan seniornya itu.

"Kalau iya.. memangnya kenapa? Kau juga menyukaiku hm?" seringai Rivaille muncul dibibir pucatnya.

"Eh? Hm.. i-iya a-aku menyukaimu.." Jika di dunia anime, mungkin keadaan Eren saat ini sudah seperti buah tomat dengan kepulan asap disekitarnya.

"See? Untung ada aku!" ujar Hanji sambil tertawa dan memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Baiklak kalau begitu, Eren Jaeger maukah menjadi kekasihku.. untuk selamanya?" Rivaille berjongkok dihadapan Eren.

"Terima! Terima!" Hanji dan Irvin serempak memberi dukungan.

"Ya.. tentu saja iya!" Eren menangis, bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan tangis kebahagiaan yang pertama kali ia alami setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Semenjak saat itu, Rivaille semakin sering mengunjunginya, padahal gedung mahasiswa semester tiga berada di utara sedangkan gedung mahasiswa semester satu berada di selatan area kampus. Jarak yang cukup jau bukan? Tapi untuk cinta semua akan dilakukan.

 **#Flashback off#**

 **.**

Masa-masa yang indah untuk dikenang bukan? Kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Mengenang masa lalu memang sangat menyenangkan.

Hari ini ulang tahun Rivaille, kado yang berisi dasi berwarna hitam elegan sudah berada di tangannya sedari tadi, coklat di kue yang ia buat susah payah juga sudah meleleh karna terlalu lama dibiarkan di luar. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:15 pagi. Eren hanya bisa menghela napas lagi dan lagi.

"Hah.. memangnya aku siapa? Pasti dia lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama teman- temannya dan gadis-gadis cantik.." Hatinya mencelos karna ucapannya sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kau tak butuh diriku.. aku patung bagimu.**_

 _ **Cinta bukan kebutuhanmu.**_

 _ **.**_

Ulang tahun Eren tinggal sehari lagi. Tapi Eren tak melihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan Rivaille di rumah mereka. Di rumah yang dibeli Rivaille dan Eren dengan cara menggabungkan uang tabungan mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak sekamar, kamar mereka hanya terpisah ubin se-meter. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya.

CKLEK

Pintu depan rumahnya terbuka, dengan segera menghapus air matanya. Tak ingin membuat Rivaille-nya khawatir.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mau ku siapkan air panas?" Eren bergerak cekatan melepas jaket Rivaille.

"Hm." Jawabnya seadanya. Dengan segera Eren melesat ke kamar mandi. Memutar keran air panas dan voila.. bak mandi dengan air panas sudah siap.

"Rivaille~ bak mandinya sudah siap." Rivaille pun masuk ke kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendeknya. Wajah Eren merah padam, melihat itu Rivaille tak ambil pusing dan dia langsung menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya -kecuali wajahnya- ke bak mandi. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman pun memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hm.. ano.. Ri-rivaille?" ujar Eren memecah kesunyian.

"Hn?" Jawab Rivaille seadanya lagi.

"Besok bisakah kau meluangkan sedikit waktu mu untuk ku? Untuk kencan.. ma-maksudku nonton film atau makan siang bersama seperti yang kita sering lakukan dulu.."

"Tidak bisa, kau tau aku sibukkan? Lagipula besok ada pesta ulang tahun teman se- _agency_ ku. Masa aku sebagai teman se- _agency_ -nya tidak datang karna adanya permintaan kencan konyol dari mu."

"Ta-tapikan.." Belum selesai Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rivaille memotongnya.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, keluarlah sekarang. Aku mau ganti baju." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Eren langsung keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Eren bangun dan ke kamar Rivaille, ia tak menemukan Rivaille disana.

"Hah.. untuk apa aku berharap lagi?" ucapnya dengan menampilkan senyum sendu, senyuman yang belakangan ini menjadi senyuman favoritnya.

Siang harinya, Mikasa dan Armin yang notabenya sahabat Eren sejak SMA pun datang karna ingin merayakan ulang tahun sahabat kesayangan mereka dengan cara menonton film di bioskop dan makan bersama. Betapa rindunya Eren pada momen seperti ini bersama sahabatnya. Dan Eren akhirnya pulang pukul 08:00 malam. Dilihatnya kediamannya bersama Rivaille sangat sepi.

"Oh ya, Rivaille hari ini ada pesta ya.." Senyum sendu itu terukir lagi dibibir pink Eren.

Karena bosan menunggu akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk menonton tv. Dilihatnya headline acara gossip di tv-nya.

' **Di pesta ulang tahunnya, aktris cantik Petra Rall mendapat hadiah kecupan dari model tampan Rivaille.'** Dilayar tv-nya diperlihatkan beberapa foto Rivaille yang memang sengaja berciuman dengan wanita bersurai karamel itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuhidup dengan siapa? Ku tak tau kau siapa..**_

 _ **Kau kekasihku tapi orang lain bagiku..**_

 _ **.**_

Hati Eren bagai ditusuk beribu jarum yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir deras, seolah ia tak tau cara menghentikannya. Menghela napas sekali, dan Eren sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ia langsung bergegas mengemas semua barang-barangnya kecuali barang yang diberikan oleh Rivaille. Masih dengan air mata yang terus menetes tak henti, dia menulis surat perpisahan. Dilepaskannya cinicin pemberian Rivaille yang sudah berada di jari manisnya sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kau dengan dirimu saja..**_

 _ **Kau dengan duniamu saja..**_

 _ **.**_

Matanya melirik ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang ia tinggali selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Berjuta-juta kenangan menyertai rumah ini dan Eren tak mau lagi mengingat semuanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Teruskanlah.. Teruskanlah.. kau begitu.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan satu helaan napas dia meninggalkan rumah mereka. Pintu kediaman itu pun tertutup dengan segala kenangan yang ada.

.

.

Pukul 10:00 malam, Rivaille baru pulang ditemani Irvin, sahabatnya sejak kuliah merangkap manajernya.

"Hei Rivaille.. kau pulang malam begini apa masih sempat merayakan ulang tahun Eren?"

"Hari ini Eren ulang tahun?" Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan walau tertutupi muka datarnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa? Selama empat tahun kalian bersama, kau melupakan hari penting kekasih mu? Kasihan sekali nasib Eren."

"Hn." Rivaille hanya ber-hn ria.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Eren? Aku jadi rindu padanya.." Saat Irvin ingin mencari, matanya menangkap sepucuk surat dan cincin Eren.

"Err.. Rivaille.. bisakah kau kesini sebentar?"

"Apa lagi?" Mata Rivaille membulat setelah melihat sepucuk surat dan cincin pemberiannya di tangan Irvin. Dengan segera ia membaca surat tersebut.

 _._

 _Hai Rivaille.._

 _Aku ini memang bodoh seperti yang kau katakan ya? Aku terus mencintaimu walau kau mengacuhkan ku. Aku ini memang bodoh , karna terus percaya bahwa kau akan mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi.._

 _Aku lelah, lelah memperjuangkan hubungan ini. Selalu aku yang mengalah._

 _Saat kau ulang tahun aku menyiapkan sebuah kado untuk mu bahkan aku sengaja membuat kue coklat yang tidak terlalu manis khusus untuk mu, tapi apa? Kau lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama teman-temanmu. Bodohnya aku memaafkanmu karna ku pikir tak apalah sekali-kali kau berpesta tanpa aku._

 _Bahkan ketika aku berulang tahun hari ini.. kau lebih memilih untuk menghadiri pesta temanmu dibanding merayakan ulang tahun kekasih mu sendiri. Kau pasti lupa, karena kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, benarkan?_

 _Dan yang dengan bodohnya aku memaafkanmu lagi. Tapi ketika melihat berita tentang kau berciuman dengan aktris bersurai karamel itu. Apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaanku? Hati ku hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku lemas seperti tak bernyawa. Tapi kau tak akan pernah tau apa rasanya, karna bukan kau yang berada diposisiku._

 _Aku tau aktris itu cantik dan sangat populer dibanding diriku, karna itu.. aku menyerah._

 _Aku menyerah mengejar cintamu lagi. Biarkan aku yang mengalah. Lebih baik aku pergi, aku hanya gadis bodoh yang menjadi penghalang bagimu bukan?_

 _Tenang saja aku pergi dengan membawa barang-barang ku saja. Dan ku tinggalkan cincin ini, cincin yang mengikat cinta kita.. dulu, karna sekarang kau mencintai gadis lain._

 _Selamat tinggal, Rivaille.._

 _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi.._

 _._

Kertas itu basah,bukan karna bekas tangisan Eren tapi karna air mata Rivaille yang entah begaimana bisa keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Bukan, bukan kau yang bodoh Eren.. aku yang bodoh.. aku terus mengejar ambisi ku menjadi model yang sukses tanpa menghiraukan dirimu lagi.." Memorinya terus berputar dimasa ia masih belum terkenal. Eren lah semangatnya, Eren lah kehidupannya..

Tapi sekarang kehidupannya sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan ego-nya..

.

.

.

 _Memang seharusnya kita mensyukuri apa yang kita punya. Dan sudah ku katakan bukan, penyesalan itu datangnya diakhir._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued?**

 **a/n:**

HOLAAA~~~

ini fanfiction pertama chan :'3 seneng banget akhirnya bisa ngeluarin(?) satu panpik yang gak jelas beginii :')

chan selama ini hanya silent reader hehe :3

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIK SAYA YANG MASIH CACAT BEGINI T^T

chan menerima saran yang membangun(?) :3

silahkan review, favorite dan follow (pengen banget._.)

sekian dari chan:3

 **Jaa ne!~**


End file.
